1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile can apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable interchangeable wheel assembly for mounting to various beach chairs and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has always been fun to go to the beach, camping, on picnics, or fishing. However, it is not fun having to carry all the required items. Various carting devices are available to assist in carrying the required items. However, these carting devices are neither portable nor readably attachable to an existing chair allowing a standard chair to convert into a cart. Additionally, when existing carting devices are used on soft sand or grass, the wheels have a tenancy to sink causing the cart to stop.
Numerous innovations for mobile cart apparatus have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not convert a standard chair into a cart.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,650 to Chang teaches a multi-function chair. The must-function chair includes a fore leg and a hind leg. The fore leg and the hind leg are pivotally combined and adapted to become a chair or a light duty truck. The multi-function chair can be folded up for storage. This device does convert a variety of standard chairs into carts.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,938 to Kobasic teaches a multipurpose chair structure. The multipurpose chair structure includes an upright frame. The upright frame has a pair of horizontally spaced and vertically extending side members. A seat is mounted on the frame. The frame is provided with a backrest which extends between the side members and above the seat. The side members extend beneath the seat and provide a pair of horizontally spaced legs. The pair of horizontally space legs support the seat for sitting when the frame is propped up against some fixed object. This device does convert a variety of standard chairs into carts.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,807 to Snover teaches a combined beach chair and wheelbarrow apparatus. The combined beach chair and wheelbarrow apparatus includes pivotally attached framework units that has a flexible cargo unit suspended therefrom. A pivoted wheel assembly unit is attached to one of the framework units while having members to vary the angular orientation of the wheel assembly unit relative to the framework unit. A support unit changes the apparatus from a chaise lounge/wheelbarrow configuration to a chair configuration. This device does convert a variety of standard chairs into carts.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,182 to Change teaches a multi-function chair. The multi-function chair includes a fore leg frame and a hind leg frame. The fore leg frame and the hind leg frame movably intersect each other so as to stand on the ground as a chair or to be folded in a straight line as a light duty truck with casters to move on the ground. This device does convert a variety of standard chairs into carts.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,995 teaches an invalid-carrying beach chair with telescoping handle. This device does convert a variety of standard chairs into carts.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,142 to Kuchinsky teaches a combination beach caddy and beach chair. The combination beach caddy and beach chair includes a first web which extends between arms of a first elongated U-shaped frame member. A pair of rollers are rotatably mounted on an axle that extends between distal ends of the arm of the fast U-shaped frame member. A second web extends between the arms of a second U-shape frame member and are secured to their distal ends. The second web further extends horizontally to the arms of the first U-shaped frame member between the first web and the axle. This device does convert a variety of standard chairs into carts.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,892 to Said teaches a folding chair cart. The folding cart chair includes a flexible cargo container folds deflects inside-out as the cart truss that supports it changes orientation from a cart to a chair and visa-versa. Wheels are rotatably mounted at the aft lower crossbar of support struts. Leg supports that provide static stability are pivotally mounted to extend forward so as to resist tipping moments about the wheel axle. Rotation of the forward end of the cart brings the rearward upper connect strut in contact with the support surface and exposes the underside of the inverted flexible container. Support struts that make up the truss fold and yield a non-use flat configuration for storage. Snap releasable interconnections separate the struts from the truss in further disassembly. This device does convert a variety of standard chairs into carts.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for mobile cart apparatus have been provided in the prior an that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.